Many guitarists will not fly with a guitar, as they are often too bulky to carry onto a plane, and they frequently break in checked baggage. They are expensive to repair, and when broken they are completely out of commission until repaired by a specialist.
When professionals must travel to gig or record with their guitar, they purchase expensive cases to protect their gear, but still worry about damage. Bringing multiple instruments on a plane is even more difficult, but it is sometimes necessary. Professionals rarely use “travel” guitars for paid work, as they are rarely of professional quality.